Rumour Has It
by CallMeFrankie
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is on 'The Music Scene' for the second time this year! But what happens when Moxie worms into their personal lives, informing them of rumours that have been spreading all over Hollywood? Pairings: Wen/Olivia, Charlie/OC and Stella/Ray. RATED K. Read & Review.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This is NOT my 'Life after the Lemonade' story. Basically this is just another 'The Music Scene' interview with Moxie Morris. Lemonade Lovers, you will only know about 'The Music Scene' if you have seen the bonus scene for Lemonade Mouth.**

**So shall you read?**

* * *

'Welcome to the Music Scene. I'm Moxie Morris, your host for all things musical.' Moxie said to the large audience. 'And believe it or not, but for the second time this year, we have the amazing, Lemonade Mouth!'

The crowd cheered loud and clear. We heard the loud screams of the fan-girls saying 'Marry me Wen!' or 'Charlie! Will you go out with me?' or 'Scott! I'm your girl! Date me, date me!' Of course, it wasn't just the guys who got all the proposals, we heard quite a lot of 'Be mine, Olivia!' and several 'Can I have a kiss Mo?' and a lot of 'I love you Stella!'

We all loved the rush and adrenaline of the crowd. It got us pumped up and excited for our performance. We were used to this though, all the jitteriness, we had been to plenty of interviews and talk shows like 'Good Morning Arizona' or 'The View', but 'The Music Scene' was the best. It was the show where teenagers all over the world watched their favourite bands and musicians performed. And yet again, we, Lemonade Mouth are performing on 'The Music Scene' for the second time this year.

'Hey there guys! Thanks for being on the show!' Moxie said excitedly.

'Thank you for having us again. It's a pleasure for me – for all of us to be here!' Olivia gushed.

'Now, let's get right to it. I've been hearing some rumours lately, and they're pretty crazy! So, I wanted you guys to clear the truth live if that was okay with you guys.' Moxie said.

'It really depends on what the rumours are though, Moxie. We have heard some pretty random and out of control rumours that make no sense at all, so this should be pretty funny and exciting!' Mo laughed.

'Okay then, let's get started!' Moxie said enthusiastically. 'Okay, let's start with the end of the line. Which so happens to be Mo.'

'Go on ahead Moxie!' Mo said excitedly.

It appeared to be that Moxie was well prepared for this. She whipped out her phone from her back pocket and seemed to be looking through many rumours she had collected from magazines that she had read.

'Mo, apparently rumours are saying that you and Scott have broken up because your father doesn't like him.' Moxie said.

Mo laughed. 'That is half true! My dad doesn't like Scott at all, but we practically begged him for his acceptance, but at least Scott and my dad are on good terms now.'

'Good! You two are such a cute couple, and by the way Mo I'm really sorry I busted you out last time!' Moxie apologised.

The audience laughed along with Mo and Moxie, but quickly quietened down so they could hear the next rumour.

'Scott! You are next! Are you ready?' Moxie asked,

'Fire away Moxie! I wanna know what kind of stuff people have been saying about me.' Scott chuckled.

'Ooh! Here's one. Scott, is it true that you were seen with another girl at an Italian restaurant last week?' Moxie questioned.

Mo tilted her head to look at Scott, she was smiling, but her dark brown eyes gave a hard, cold look. Mo was known to have a very-short temper, and she looked like she was about to explode with anger any minute but she knew it would cost her a lot of controversy and gossip in the magazines.

'Oh! That girl, know who you're talking about now. That girl was my brother's fiancée, she was discussing with me about some wedding plans because she wanted me and the band to play at their reception.' Scott explained.

Mo looked relieved and gave a shaky laugh. 'Sorry Scott. I should've heard you out first.' Mo mumbled so only Scott could hear. Scott laughed and poked Mo's arm playfully.

'Alright Olivia, you're next! Is it true that you and Wen are officially a couple now?' Moxie asked.

Olivia blushed profusely and glanced at Wen with a sly smile. 'Moxie that rumour is true, Wen and I officially became a couple on Valentine's Day.' Olivia smiled. 'But it's kinda sad because every now and then I get hate mail saying that I don't deserve Wen and that they're better than me. So, it's kinda weird when I get those, because most of those fangirls don't even know what Wen's middle name is.'

'I'm glad you two are an official item now, and I feel bad for both of your fans because I've seen so many forums saying that Wen shouldn't date Olivia because they belong with Wen better. But I completely disagree with them because I am a complete Wenlivia supporter.' Moxie grinned.

Wen blushed. 'What rumour do you have in store for me Moxie?'

'Well Wen, this isn't really a rumour, it's more of a question. So, many fans – including me – have been wondering, did you dye your hair red?' Moxie asked.

'What? That's not true, if I had brown or blonde hair or something, I would never dye my hair red. My hair is an official hazard, one time Charlie got blinded by my hair, because the sun was shining on it. But then again it's also a blessing because a couple days ago I got lost in New York and Stella managed to find me the quickest because she spotted my hair.' Wen laughed.

'Well, let's just hope Charlie or anyone else doesn't get hurt or they might not be able to play their instruments while you guys are on tour.' Moxie laughed. 'Stella! The rebel of the group! Are you ready for your rumour?'

'Totally!' Stella smiled.

'Okay, it has been rumoured that a customer at the frozen yogurt hangout, Froyogo, spotted you and a very handsome blonde boy sharing frozen yogurt! Care to explain who this mysterious blonde hottie is?' Moxie giggled as if she was 16 year old boy-crazed girl. **(AU: This place doesn't exist! I only came up with it by using a frozen yogurt slogan I came up with—Fro-yo for on the go!)**

Stella blushed furiously, her cheeks and ears with purely pink and red, you could practically feel the heat of her embarrassment radiating of her cheeks. Olivia, Mo, Wen, Scott and Charlie gave a chorus of 'Aww!', 'Stella! She's talking about the love of your life!', 'Ooh! I wonder who she is talking about!'.

'Shut up you guys!' Stella laughed. 'That person, Moxie is my boyfriend.'

The crowd laughed at her band mates and aww-ed at Stella's embarrassment.

'Really? Who is he? How long have you guys been together? How did you meet?' Moxie exclaimed.

'His name is Ray, Moxie. We've been together for 2 weeks, and we used to be enemies at school, but now, as Olivia says 'We are _madly_ in love.' Stella grinned.

'Aww! Enemies? Interesting chemistry going on there! Oh, to be honest Stella, since the rest of your band mates were couples with each other, I really thought that you and Charlie would get together!'

'Really? That's what everyone thinks! But no, Charlie is a serious big brother for me. And besides, Charlie is so in love with his new girlfriend!' Stella laughed.

'Charlie! A girlfriend? Really? Who is it?' Moxie questioned.

'Really Moxie, you are starting to sound some couple-obsessed 16 year old! Just kidding though! Anyway, yes I am dating someone. But, that was meant to be very low-key until a certain someone –STELLA! – yelled it out on national TV!' Charlie chuckled.

'Seriously Charlie? Low-key? Your relationship with her has been anything but low-key, you kiss her every time you see her!' Stella snorted.

Charlie blushed, and looked at Moxie trying to signal her to do something to keep the cameras of his faces.

'Oh! Charlie, I have an idea. Why don't you say something to your sweetheart over here! She surely is watching this right?' Moxie smiled.

'Hey Victoria! Don't worry about me here, no crazy fan-girls have been trying to kidnap me and make me their boyfriend lately!' Charlie smiled at the camera.

'And how about you Stella? Do you have anything to say to Ray?' Moxie asked Stella.

'Actually I do! Hey Ray! I know you're watching this because I forced you to watch every single one of my interviews and performances on TV. Anyway Ray, you owe me 10 bucks, ! And you can't back out of this one unlike last time, because I just said it on live television!' Stella told the cameras.

Everyone laughed at Stella.

'Now I think that's enough of the rumours don't you think? How about you guys set up for another amazing Lemonade Mouth performance for the crowd?' Moxie asked all of us.

'Sure, we'd love to perform our new song. You know we always save our new songs for 'The Music Scene.'' Mo told Moxie.

'Alright then, I'll let you guys set up. Everybody, give it up for Lemonade Mouth!' Moxie shouted over the screams of over-excited fans!

**(AU: This is Without You by David Guetta feat. Usher)**

I can't win,

I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost,

I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run,

I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest,

I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Without you Oh, oh, oh! You! You! You! Without You! You! You! Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar,

I won't climb

If you're not here,

I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look,

I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you

Without you Oh, oh, oh! You! You! You! Without You! You! You! Without you

I am lost,

I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you Without you.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
How was it? My very first one-shot! Please review, I actually really like this story 'cause the kids are always blushing : ) If you have any comments or suggestions for a new story please tell me! I wanna experiment with other pairings, so I might do a Wenlivia (because that's my new favourite pairing) soon, but if any of you guys want me to do a pairing, tell me! And if you have a plot in mind, tell me! So, yeah! **

**Talk to you whenever,**

**Frankie 3**


End file.
